Time is Such a Twisted Thing
by Jamimlia
Summary: just  because you don't believe doesn't mean we don't exist


DISCLAIMER: Don't own LoZ.

**Author's Note: **Just a little something I thought up of while I played Spirit Tracks. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Nayru didn't know what to think anymore.<p>

It was the same. Over and over and over again. Since she and her sisters first created the Triforce so the people could defend themselves against any coming evil, there has always been three. Link, Zelda, Ganon. Farore, Nayru, Din.

Link, Farore's chosen. Ganon(dorf), Din's chosen. Princess Zelda, Nayru's chosen.

For a while, everything was peace. Zelda and Link, before they were chosen, came to the Piccori festival. Then Vaati came, desiring evil and destruction, turned Zelda to stone. The three sisters went down to Hyrule, took on different identities, in order to aid Link, who went to save Zelda. Farore liked him, and after he had proven his valor, chose him and his future sons and grandsons as the receiver of the Triforce of Courage. Nayru chose The Royal Family to receive the Triforce of Wisdom, so they could rule justly. Din hadn't chosen yet.

After the incident with Vaati, Din was bored with Hyrule and longed for some more drama. When the King of the Gerudo, Ganondorf, wished for a new land for his people and a more vast empire, Din was there that very night in a dream, telling him of the Triforce. He went, and instead of just the Triforce of Power, tried to take all three.

Din didn't know the destruction that would come, or that the Hero Link wasn't ready. She didn't know that Hyrule would be laid to waste for seven long years. But the stubborn goddess stood by her chosen, saying he wanted it for the better of his people and that he was slightly insane. But Link defeated Ganondorf, and all was back to peace.

Din was furious that her _younger_ sister had chosen better then she! She continued to give Ganon power and strategies until he could finally beat Link. But Link always won.

Farore enjoyed tormenting her elder sister with Link, who was every bit as courageous as Farore. She would send helpers or allies his way and new weapons to help him defeat Ganondorf. Farore also thought Link was very, very attractive. And she continued to claim that it wasn't very relevant.

Her sisters were so childish, Nayru decided.

Nayru, eldest of the sisters, quite liked Princess Zelda. The wise princess was always Nayru's favorite. Besides, she would always sigh at Link and Zelda's love while Din would role her eyes while Farore refused to look.

After Link defeated the first Ganondorf, The timelines were split into two. One, Hyrule was the same. Two, Ganon broke out and flooded all of Hyrule, so all that remained was Islands scattered across a vast sea.

Now there were two Ganondorfs. Two Zeldas. Two Links.

For a few centuries, the goddesses watched over both of them. One Ganondorf was executed, but Din saved him, due to both of her other sisters annoyance. She could stop the Sage's Sword, but not the Master Sword. The other Ganondorf was turn to stone. "Eh, I didn't like that one much anyway." was Din's reply.

Link had a younger sister who looked promising, but Din and Nayru objected to Farore giving the Triforce to ALL of Links decedents. Princess Zelda ruled one land justly and wisely, and the other was turned into a line of Pirates. Nayru's two sister laughed hysterically when the royal Princess had fallen into piracy. At least Nayru was able to interefere some and make sure that the other pirates were descendant's of advisers and guards.

Then, due to the interference of minions of Ganon called the Twinrova, the timelines coincided.

Farore was particularly angry with the sisters when they visited the lands Holodrum and Labrynna again to aid the one Link in the battle against the witches. Farore was planning to go, but Link defeated Ganon without Farore's help. She said, to make herself feel better, that Link couldn't have done it in the first place without her help. Now, there was a new land, a New Hyrule. Link had met the princess.

Nayru sighed as she watched her people, on the New Hyrule. Zelda was killed now. She was ghost. At least she was still wise. She would go back into her body, Nayru foresaw. If Link fulfilled his purpose.

Nayru blinked, and Link had entered the Forest Temple. Time went much slower in the heavens then on the land. Nayru looked into Castle Town, with a worried adviser wondering where Zelda was, people laughing, talking, arguing, running, buying, _living._

A loud shout interrupted Nayru's train of thought._  
><em>

"Oh, no he didn't! Link did _not _just get a-a _whip_!"

"Ha ha! Malladus is going get pa-owned by my Linkie!"

"Curse you, Bellum and Malladus! Why can't you live up to your reputations like Ganondorf?"

...Those were indeed her sisters. Nayru hung her head. Why did she have the loudest, most stubborn sisters in the heavens?

"Ha! Link is VICTORIOUS against Phytops!" Farore punched the air. Din crossed her arms haughtily.

"I thought they could pull this off..." Din muttered to herself. Farore grinned at her sister smugly.

"You also thought Bellum could pull it off. And look at what happened to _him." _Farore teased. Din glared daggers at her. Farore laughed like a little child. No one else would dare talk to the Din, the goddess of power like that.

But Farore was the goddess of courage for a reason.

Nayru rose and went to consult her arguing sisters. She approached the two.

"Link is _so _going to MUDERATE Malladus!" Farore exclaimed. Din whirled on her.

"Oh, yeah? He's the DEAMON KING! Is Link better than _that?"_

"Sisters! Halt your quarreling." Nayru ordered. Her sisters turned to her_. _Farore sighed.

"Seriously, Nayru, can't you talk _normally?_ Humans talked like that about a bajillion years ago." She said.

"Eight centuries ago, little sister. 'Tis not very long for us." Nayru said. Din nodded.

"Yeah, _Farore, _'tis not very long." She jabbed at her younger sister. Farore rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You two are so _weird."_ She huffed as she sat down.

She looked out, their open spots in the heavens, and peered down. Then she looked at her feet, her green garment, and played with her ears. The others looked at her quizzically when Farore shook her head.

"Huh."

"What is it?" Din asked.

"I just realized...The Princess is 'missing', right?"

"Right..." Din said slowly.

"They have no idea where she is, right?"

"Correct, little sister."

"Then why am I not hearing any prayers?" She said, looking straight at Nayru. Nayru sighed. Oh. That.

Din looked at her sisters. Her mouth was open in awe. "You guys are not hearing any _prayers?_" She asked. Whenever the princess went missing or evil swept the land, nobody ever prayed to Din. They accused her (or her chosen) for the trouble.

"Yeah." Farore said. "Usually when the princess is gone, they pray to me and Nayru to help them find her or give them direction and the courage to look. I am not hearing _anything _right now." Farore said. Din stretched her arms behind her head.

"Well, not all the townspeople and such know, do they? Only the castle guards and stuff." She said confidently.

"Yeah, but they aren't praying. Even Teacher isn't." Farore said. Din looked up.

"I don't believe you."

"It's _true!" _

"Enough!" Nayru shouted. "Din, 'tis true. Farore and I are not receiving any prayers. We, all of us, have not for a long time. I..I thought it was because of the peace, but now I know-"

"They're forgetting us." Farore said quietly. Din snapped her head up.

"They _what?_" She exclaimed. Farore turned to her oldest sister.

"You knew they would." She said. Nayru nodded.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up!" Din said, standing up. "You mean, they are actually _forgetting_ us, not just abandoned, like with the island timeline?"

"Aye, Din. Very few remember us, and they do not pray." Nayru explained.

"We're going to leave, aren't we?" Farore said.

"Yes." Nayru said. Her answer was abrupt.

"Will they remember us? Will word of us survive, like the island timeline?"

"I know not. They haven't decided yet." Nayru said.

Silence filled the air. It was an uncommon thing.

"Well? Are we going to leave now?" Din asked. Nayru shook her head.

"Nay. Not until Link has defeated Malladus. Zelda shall need my wisdom and Link Farore's courage. And Malladus your power, sister." Nayru said. Farore and Din nodded, for once not arguing.

Time passed quickly. All three sisters watched Link and the ghost Zelda. The final battle came. Courage was given to Link. Wisdom was bestowed upon Zelda. Malladus was more powerful then he'd ever been before. Arrows flew and swords struck. Link and Zelda defeated him. After a short victory dance from Farore, which resulted in Din refusing to talk to either of them, the time had come. Zelda was back in the palace, with Link resting there as a royal conductor.

"So? Do we leave now?" Farore asked Nayru.

"I believe so." Nayru answered. Farore looked out of the heavens. "Worry not, sister. The Spirits of Good will watch over them."

"...I should like to visit Link before we go. In a dream." Farore asked. Nayru nodded.

"I suppose it would be improper for me to leave without giving consul to the Princess." Nayru turned to her fiery sister. "Is there anyone you should like to visit, Din?"

Din shrugged. "All the people I want to visit are in Death's Realm. I suppose I could give them all a good lecture on what they did wrong while you're gone." She said. Nayru smiled. That was Din.

Farore looked up at her sister. "Now?" She asked.

Nayru nodded.

Farore called in her wind, the same wind she had given to Link before the timeline's split. There was green everywhere. Shimmers of light rode on the breeze. The wind swirled around them, ready to obey.

"No one's impressed by your light show, Farore!" Din shouted. Nayru rolled her eyes. Then, there was a burst of light, and everything was gone.****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Zelda's Dream<em>**

* * *

><p>"W-Who are you?" The princess stammered.<p>

Nayru smiled. The princess looked like all of her ancestors, blond hair and big blue eyes. Pink dress and yellow jewelry. She'd never tire of that look. All around them was a grassy field. She and the princess sat on a hill, overlooking the flowers and grass. A stream flowed down the middle. Nayru loved the meadow. So relaxing.

"My name is Nayru, Princess."

"Nayru?" Zelda pondered the question. "Sounds familiar, but I can't place where you're from..."

Nayru took Zelda's right hand. The Triforce appeared on her hand.

"This is my Triforce, Princess. I am the goddess of wisdom."

Zelda gasped in awe. "A goddess..." Then Zelda bowed her head, cheeks flushed with shame. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize! If I had known..."

Nayru laughed. What was with mortals being so worried about how they act? "Fear not, Princess. You and I are equals."

Zelda nodded. She seemed to stare at Nayru, unblinking, for fear if she did everything would disappear. "Grandma told me so much about you! She said that you created order and peace. Din forged the earth, and Farore gave life to everything!" She exclaimed.

Nayru nodded. "Correct, Princess. My sisters and I created Hyrule."

Zelda tilted her head. "But this isn't Hyrule...Why are you here?" She asked.

Ah. A clever one. Of course she was clever, she was her _chosen._ Nayru sighed. She looked out into the meadow. A deer and her child were drinking at the stream.

"You are correct, Princess. This is not my land. This is the land of the Spirits of Good. The Spirits are watchful of their people. They will protect your kingdom. But I must leave."

Zelda followed Nayru's gaze. "But will you create another Hyrule?"

"Perhaps. Creating land takes time. For us, it may take several hours. For you, that is several generations. Even if that is so, and we do create a new Hyrule, then your descendants will see it."

"Has the royal line always carried the Triforce of Wisdom?" Zelda asked.

Nayru laughed. What a curious little thing Zelda was! "Only the girls, little one. Only the girls have."

"So too bad for the boys?"

Nayru smiled. "The men, sometimes, receive the Triforce of Courage, from my sister Farore. All of Link's male ancestors received it. Some are your ancestors as well."

Zelda nodded. "What about Din? Who gets her Triforce?"

Nayru bit her lip. It was only a matter of time before she asked it. "Din had chosen evil. She felt sympathy for an evil man, and she had nothing to do. But when the First Link beat him, Din was furious that Farore's chosen had beaten her. So she stood by her chosen, waiting for the time when Link would finally fall."

Zelda swallowed. "I see." She said.

Nayru took Zelda's hand.

"Never forget, Princess. You are of a line of many great people. You have received blood and bone from heroes and queens. Never forget who you are. Your line defeated the chosen of a goddess many times. You are of good decent."

Zelda's eyes widened. "I-I won't forget. I promise." She stammered.

Nayru pulled her chosen, her last chosen who will receive the triforce, into a hug.

"Rule wisely. Your people look up to you, and the Spirits of Good will look down upon you fondly. Rule wisely. This is my blessing upon you."

White surrounded them. A single, shimmering tear fell onto Zelda's golden head. Then the dream ended. It was gone. All of it was gone.****

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the Heavens<em>**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back!" Din greeted them when Farore and Nayru returned.<p>

"Ah, hello Din! How was Malladus, Bellum and Ganondork?" Farore asked. Din scowled.

"_Ganondorf_ was fine. He was happy to hear that he was the best out of all of my Chosen." Din said. Nayru shook her head. Barely back and already her sisters have gotten into a fight.

Nayru looked out of the heavens, one last time. Link and Zelda were discussing their dreams.

"Sisters, should we build a new Hyrule?" Nayru asked. Both Farore and Din snapped out of their argument and looked at her.

"Build a _new_ Hyrule?" Din asked. Nayru shrugged.

"That's what Zelda asked of me."

Din pulled into a thoughtful trance. These were rare. Then her face brightened.

"Yeah! We should! Then I could create a chosen so good neither of yours could beat it!"

"What?" Farore exclaimed. "No way! _My_ chosen is going to be so much cooler!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Oh yes he will!"

Nayru smiled. So it would start again. It would be the would always be three. Her chosen, Farore's chosen, and Din's chosen. History would repeat itself. And who knows? Maybe the time would do the same thing as before. Maybe there would be several Hyrules over the centuries.

But for now, they needed to make the second one.

Time is such a twisted thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Just a little something that's been in my head for a while. Seriously. Din, Farore and Nayru are hardly mention in the new games. Is Hyrule forgetting them?

This is what I think, anyway.

Review!

l

l

V


End file.
